


Seeds Plan

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe--7 seeds setting, M/M, Unfinished, 坑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 灵感来源日漫《7 seeds》后末世设定，有角色死亡/受伤/血腥暴力描写是个没完结的坑，并且短期内暂无完结的可能，别看
Relationships: Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué, Lionel Messi/Neymar/Luis Suárez, Mario Gómez/Thomas Müller, Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus, Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres





	Seeds Plan

**Author's Note:**

> "这是世界末日之后的世界，我们是地球上最后的幸存者。"

秋之章

【立秋】  
“里奥，快醒！快醒醒！”梅西感觉到有人在拍自己的脸。  
他懵懵地睁开眼睛，听见四周惊慌的声音，像是不少人在逃命。皮克正扯着他的胳膊拽着他往外跑，梅西意识到自己处在境地的危险，于是一下子清醒了，赶紧跟着皮克。  
他隐隐约约感觉到这是在一艘游轮之上，而这艘游轮正在缓缓地下沉——他感觉到有海水没过了他的脚踝，他还穿着T恤和短裤，特别特别的冷。  
皮克拽着他穿过一条条走廊，挤开惊慌失措的人群飞奔到甲板上。此刻天刚蒙蒙亮，启明星还没有落下，海面上白雾弥漫，远处的海天交接的地方隐隐现出一抹鱼肚白。  
“快！过来跟着我跳下去，里奥！”皮克跨过船上的栏杆，朝梅西挥手，梅西跑到他身边，低头看着幽深的海水。  
他现在脑子还是转不过弯来，他只记得在睁开眼睛的前一刻自己还在诺坎普球场上飞奔，然后趴在草皮上享受着进球的喜悦，可是在一阵的意识模糊之后再次醒来就是在这艘陌生的即将沉入海底的游轮之上。  
“快跳，里奥，没有什么可怕的！”皮克催促着他。  
梅西疑惑地看了他一眼，皮克把他给直接拽过栏杆，扛着他松开手坠落了下去。  
想象之中的冰冷刺骨的海水并没有涌上来，梅西发现他们落在了一艘救生的小艇上面，皮克把他给放在自己身旁坐好，然后从他背着的包里面掏出一件运动长袖递给梅西让他穿上。  
“天冷，别着凉了。”坐在梅西对面的人叮嘱他，梅西这才发现那是苏亚雷斯。  
“路易斯？”梅西尝试着开口，觉得自己的嗓子有点干涩，就像是很久没有使用了一样，“你怎么在这？这里是发生什么了？”  
苏亚雷斯没有回答他的话，只是一下一下的划着桨，绕到了船身的另一侧。  
“快！我们在这里！”皮克对着船上大吼了一声，海面上的白雾还没有消散，梅西看不大清船上的状况，只看见两个黑影透过浓雾落在了小艇上，小艇一时间被震荡的一阵颠簸。  
“克洛泽先生？”梅西注意到其中的一个人，那个人他认识，德国队昔日的传奇和领袖。  
“梅西先生。”克洛泽理了理衣服，向他微微点头问好。  
这时梅西又看见了跟着克洛泽从船上掉下来的另一个人，他很沉默，正把身子探出小艇去不知道在海水中搜寻着什么，这时他也重新坐回来坐正，梅西打量着他这张有点熟悉的脸，总感觉在哪里见过他，但是一时想不起来了。  
“马里奥·戈麦斯。”对方倒是直接开口介绍了自己的身份，免得气氛再这么继续尴尬下去，“见到你我很高兴，梅西先生。”  
“就叫我里奥吧，”梅西说，“刚才是我没有认出你。”  
皮克听到这里笑了一下，和苏亚雷斯一起划着桨驾驶着小艇载着五个人远离了正在缓缓沉没的轮船。  
“所以，到底是发生了什么，杰里？”过了好一会儿梅西才缓缓开口，他们此刻正漂浮在深蓝色的大海之上，天正在一点一点的变亮，四周都是一望无际的海水，看不见陆地的影子。皮克给每个人手里都塞上了一个防水的背包，里面是几件防寒的衣服和两瓶淡水，还有一点点常见的药物。  
皮克听见梅西问话，转过头来看着他，梅西注意到船上的其他人都是见怪不怪，意识到这里只有自己一个人被完全蒙在鼓里。  
“抱歉，里奥，之前事发匆忙，我没有来得及告诉你发生了什么。”皮克的声音有一点愧疚，“这是世界末日之后的世界，我们是地球上最后的幸存者。”  
早在21世纪，人类就已经成功地预见到在世界末日将在不久的将来到来，地球的环境已经变得相当的脆弱，人类的生存空间和状况每况日下。而与此同时，人类的科学技术也在不断地发展，人体冷冻技术逐渐成为了现实。  
全球最顶尖的几位科学家与国际足联进行了合作，选择了全球最优秀且最符合条件的十三位足球运动员参加了一项被命名为seeds的计划，他们的身体被放在冷冻仓内保存，在世界末日过去之后他们将会自动苏醒，试图作为人类最后的希望在末日之后的世界生存下去。  
这十三位运动员被分成了三组，在不同的地方醒来，他们是第一组，正计划着前往仅存的陆地。  
“看！那边！陆地！”苏亚雷斯喊了一声，和皮克一起奋力把船给划过去。  
梅西眯起眼睛，此刻天已经大亮，海上的白雾几乎完全消散，他看见就在不远处有一片灰色的陆地，翡翠色的海水冲刷着曾经是沙滩的地方，只是那里的白色的沙粒已经完全的消失，只剩下了黑灰色的泥土。  
救生艇被停靠在浅滩处，五个人拿着背包上了岸。皮克走在最前面——他像是这个小组的领导人，也像是知道其它的一些事情。苏亚雷斯给梅西找了一根足够结实的树枝拿来当登山棍，他顺带还拿出自己的驱蚊水，给梅西身上到处都喷了一点。  
“谢谢，路易斯。”梅西说，“我可以自己来。”  
“你小心一点，”苏亚雷斯不放心的叮嘱着，“这里很危险。”  
“有什么？史前怪物？恐龙？巨型蜻蜓和蚊子？”梅西挑眉。

【处暑】  
“有什么？史前怪物？恐龙？巨型蜻蜓和蚊子？”穆勒这样问道。  
“这不好笑，现在不是讲笑话的时候。”拉莫斯皱着眉很不耐烦，穆勒委屈地看了莱万一眼，后者揉揉他的头毛示意他稍安勿躁。  
呐，这就像一只猫猫。  
只是莱万还是更加怀念属于他的那一只。  
托雷斯皱着眉撇撇嘴，绕开地面上的瓦砾和碎石，他脚上的鞋子是白色的新鞋，很干净，他不想被灰尘给弄脏。  
他们四个人一起苏醒在城市里面，这是马德里，拉莫斯在看到四周的坍塌的建筑后的第一眼就这样说到。  
托雷斯有一刹那的恍惚，他许久没有回家了，他是在日本参加完退役赛后被冰冻的，因此连这座城市的最后一面都没有见到。  
“别一直在这里待着，我们得去找个可以下脚的地方休息吃点东西。”拉莫斯走过去牵起托雷斯的手，像是十年前一样，然后也不忘招呼着拜仁的两个人跟在他们后面。  
拉莫斯说过，自己是一个纯粹的马德里主义者，他对于马德里的大街小巷都相当的熟悉。秋天的马德里有一点冷，他看了眼托雷斯身上还穿着的薄薄的单衣，就先去旁边的一家运动商店里给他拿来了好几件厚外套和运动服。  
“快换上，南多，你不要生病了。”  
“那边着火了。”托雷斯手指着远处，拉莫斯扭头看见远在天际的地方火光冲天，他歪着脑袋想了想，那个地方好像是西班牙的王宫。  
“大火烧不到这里来的。”拉莫斯竭力让自己的声音显得平静，“我们走吧，那边有一个很大的购物中心，我们可以去餐厅里吃点东西，补充体力和能量。”  
购物中心很大，但是早就停了电，一楼的大厅里面黑漆漆的。拉莫斯从背包里掏出手电筒，摸到了购物中心的步行梯。餐厅在五楼，四个人爬了十来分钟才到，最后他们选择了一家日料餐厅，“看着好像保存的还相对完好。”拉莫斯这么说。  
餐厅里还是有一些剩余的食材，托雷斯很熟练地做了几个寿司端上来，他们选择了一个靠着落地窗的位子，在这里几乎可以看见整个马德里的全貌。  
马德里所幸没有很高的高楼。  
穆勒抓起一个寿司啃了一口，他太饿了，感觉就像十几年没有吃饭了一样，他歪着脑袋看着坐在自己对面的莱万，对方没有什么胃口，只是小心翼翼地咬了一小口，就皱着眉头把寿司放下了。  
“你怎么啦？”穆勒笑着问他，露出那两颗小虎牙。  
“我在想马尔科怎么样了。”莱万很诚实的回答他的问话。  
穆勒脸上的笑容消失了，他忍不住点了点头，“是啊，我也不知道马里奥怎么样了……他们还活着吗……他们会在哪呢……”  
“他们一定还活着，你想，马尔科和马里奥都是那么优秀的足球运动员，国际足联不会不选择他们的。”莱万的声音很坚定，既是在安慰穆勒也是在安慰自己。  
“你们怎么不吃啊？难道南多做的不好吃吗？”拉莫斯端着一个小盘子过来，胳膊肘靠在座椅上面，“不管有没有胃口都要多少吃一点啊，这几天可能要走很远的路。”  
莱万和穆勒僵硬地点点头，各怀心事的两个人又都勉强吃了一点。  
吃完了饭拉莫斯带着大家重新回到了道路上，他从路边找来了几辆公共自行车。  
“我们骑车出发吧，这样速度要快一点。”  
就在四人正要骑车之际。上方响起低沉的爆破声。大家抬头一看，对面大楼的窗口喷出火焰。破裂的玻璃碎片，飞到他们身边了。   
“是屋里弥漫的瓦斯爆炸了。待在这里很危险，快走。”莱万说完急忙踩下踏板。这时，冰凉的东西落到他脸上。   
“下雨了？”穆勒抬头看了一眼天空，天色阴沉。  
“我们先去那边的地下车站躲一躲雨吧，”拉莫斯说，“地铁站应该还是在正常运行。”  
等他们匆匆赶到地铁站时，天上已经下起了倾盆大雨。

Tbc.


End file.
